


A Beautiful Start

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: A Fitzskimmons wedding drabble
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	A Beautiful Start

Three people planning a wedding could have been a recipe for disaster, but in this case the three people in question knew how to work together very well. 

They decided to get married in Scotland. It was near Fitz’s mom, relatively close to Simmons’s parents, and beautiful enough to interest Daisy.

Daisy and Jemma insisted on walking down the aisle together, to show their equality in the relationship.

And they got married at night under the stars as that was their favorite time to be together.

Three people working perfectly together. A beautiful start to the rest of their lives.


End file.
